InuYasha Songfic Oneshot Booky thing
by AmayaSaria
Summary: All my oneshots and sonfics in one place! RR if you haven't already!
1. I Hope You Dance

I Hope You Dance By: AmayaSaria  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or This Song  
  
(Kagome's Mom POV)  
  
'I can't believe she is leaving' Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
** I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,**  
  
' I know it is sad but, it is fate. She is in love and doing what her heart desires.'  
  
**May you never take one single breath for granted,  
  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,**  
  
' Too bad I'll only have Grandpa, and Sota. I love her so much.'  
"Kagome?"  
"Yes Mom?"  
"Promise me you'll be happy. And always remember your family and I will always love you. Especially your father. He is watching you forever."  
"Thanks Mom. I love you all so much and I hate to leave but."  
"You are doing what your heart desires. I know that feeling too honey."  
  
**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.**  
  
'My little girl is gone, grown up and leaving. I hope she enjoys her new life.'  
  
**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**  
  
"Kagome?"  
"Yes Mom?"  
"Could get InuYasha for me? I need to talk to him privately."  
"Okay Mom."  
  
**I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)**  
  
~After InuYasha walks in~  
"InuYasha, please take care of her."  
" I will." InuYasha said with a nod of his head.  
" I hope I have grandchildren soon." I said as I tried to laugh through the tears.  
  
**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**  
  
" I will try." He said with a small smile. ~With one last hug and a kiss she said good-bye to her daughter~  
  
"I love you Kagome..."  
  
**Dance....I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance..  
  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone**  
  
The end.  
  
Was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me. Review! 


	2. I'll Keep Waiting

I'll Keep Waiting  
  
By: AmayaSaria  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or this song.  
  
It was one of those days where InuYasha, would mope around the well. He had ticked Kagome off again, and she went home.  
  
I miss Kagome....  
  
**It's been a long time girl, but I'll keep on waiting  
  
I'll keep waiting till that day when  
  
You come back on home to me  
  
Life's too short to live without you  
  
Where you are is where I wanna be**  
  
InuYasha was mad at himself. How could he be so cruel to Kagome  
  
and yell at her like that? He never meant to though. It was just how  
  
he acted around her. He doesn't want to be weak. But he doesn't want  
  
to be mean to Kagome either.  
  
**Hey girl, it's just a matter of time  
  
Before you come on home and I get what's mine  
  
Cos you know that you're still my lady  
  
And your love is gonna drive me crazy  
  
To think you're gone just makes me wanna choke  
  
You can't fix what you know you ain't broke  
  
But I guess that I'll just keep waiting  
  
Even though inside my heart is breaking**  
  
When Kagome's not around, he feels lonely. Even though he has  
  
the brat, the slayer, the monk and the hag, it still didn't feel the  
  
same. Kagome was just somebody who he loved to be with. He loved her  
  
kind heart, her hair, her scent, her...  
  
Wait? Since when did I love Kagome?  
  
Since you meet her you fool.  
  
Who are you?  
  
Your conscious.  
  
Oh. Well I may love her a little....  
  
No. You love her completely.  
  
I guess your right....  
  
**What you waitin' for?  
  
What you waitin for, girl?  
  
Show me love like you did before  
  
I'll keep waiting till that day when  
  
You come back on home to me  
  
Life's too short to live without you  
  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
  
All this love's too much to understand  
  
Must be part of a master plan  
  
But I wish that it was just that easy  
  
Cos I miss the way you touch and tease me**  
  
Curse that girl. She made me soft.  
  
But all that matters is that you love her.  
  
Shut up! You make me sound nice.  
  
But nobody can here you.  
  
FEH!  
  
**Dang it girl why can't you see  
  
It's not over for you and me  
  
One day you'll see that you were wrong  
  
Then you will realise it was true love all along  
  
Dry these tears of rain  
  
Dry these tears of rain  
  
Say you'll show me love again  
  
I'll keep waiting till that day when  
  
You come back on home to me  
  
Life's too short to live without you  
  
Where you are is where I wanna be**  
  
I wanna be with Kagome..  
  
Got that right.  
  
After the little talk in his head, InuYasha jumped in the well  
  
to get the most important person in his life, Kagome.  
  
**What can I say to change your mind  
  
Thinkin' about you all of the time  
  
Don't keep me holding on  
  
Come back to where you belong  
  
I'll keep waiting till that day when  
  
You come back on home to me  
  
Life's too short to live without you  
  
Where you are is where I wanna be**  
  
AN: So what did you guys think? Corny? Mushy? Good? Tell me what  
  
you think! Review! 


	3. Crawling

Crawling By: AmayaSaria  
  
*Inu's POV*  
  
*Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real*  
  
I could feel my demon-self rising. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop it. I hope Kagome runs away.  
  
*There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming , confusing  
  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling I can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
Without a sense of confidence , I'm convinced  
  
there's just too much pressure to take  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure*  
  
Then it happened. My eyes switched from amber to blood red. I couldn't see anything. I can't control what I'm doing. Please let my friends be okay.  
  
*Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real*  
  
I watch myself as the blood pours everywhere. I have to control it!  
  
*Discomfort , endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
  
Distracting , reacting  
  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
  
It's haunting how I can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
Without a sense of confidence , I'm convinced  
  
there's just too much pressure to take  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure*  
  
I have to get the real me back. I don't want to be full demon. I..I don't want to kill..  
  
*Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real (x2)*  
  
Then I slowly watch myself as I get closer to Kagome..  
  
AN: What do you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me! 


	4. Everybody's Fool

AN: Hey long time, no see! I have another songfic, here ya go!  
  
Summary: Inuyasha is thinking about Kikyo (HATE HER SO!) after she gave the jewel to Naraku. And its a little um....different........(Oh yea, Kagome is in her time, the rest of the gang is at the villiage and Inuyasha is alone in the forest thinking)  
  
Inu's POV

Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world  
  
'That....that **WENCH**! How the heck could she do that to me? She says she is trying to help me, yet she goes off and gives the jewel to **HIM**! Ugh, Kikyo, why the heck did you do that?'  
  
That never was and never will be  
Have you no shame, don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled.  
  
'She knew I want the jewel. Why didn't she just let Kagome keep it? I really don't trust much anymore.'Look here she comes now Bow down and stare in wonder.  
Oh, how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she'I hear rustling in the bushes. Its **_her_**. I'm going to figure this out even if I have to threaten her!'Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled."**_Wench_**, why the heck did you give the stinkin' jewel to _**him**_?" I yelled furiously.  
"Why Inuyasha, I was only doing it to help you." She responded.  
"Thats BS and you know it!"Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself,  
Lost in your lies"Wench, I don't love you anymore! I never will!"  
"Why Inuyasha, that hurt so much. Right here." She placed a hand over her heart. "And you know thats not true Dear. It hurts right here for you too." She said placing her clay potted hand over my heart.I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled._** "How dare you touch me, witch!"**_ I barked at her. She then started backing up.  
"Now Inuyasha you don't want to hurt me, you love me. You know you do!" She said as if trying to comfort herself with her words.Never was and never will be  
Not for real that you can save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool.

  
** "DIE KIKYO!"_ That night you could hear the sound of Kikyo's dying screams in the forest._**  
  
AN: I know, a little OOC-ness but thats how I think it should happen. And I tried the new thing with the font. Please review!


End file.
